Singer's Dream
by heartofthecards321
Summary: Josephine katsuya is the lead singer for the band puzzle, Seto Kaiba is the lead singer for the band millennium their bands always make the top of the charts but the two have a history Seto used to be Josephine's boyfriend until he broke her heart. *Discoutinued Sorry*


Summary: Josephine katsuya is the lead singer for the band puzzle, Seto Kaiba is the lead singer for the band millennium their bands always make the top of the charts but the two have a history Seto used to be Josephine's boyfriend until he broke her heart. Now when puzzle's manager is asked to acted as a substitute manager for millennium for half a year will love bloom or will anger grow

Warning Gender-bender Dis claimer I don't own yu gi oh or songs in this fanfiction

Seto Kaiba and his bandmates yami seaname, bakura akeifa, and marik thiefman were standing outside the Egyptian locus theater waiting for their substitute manager wondering why had she asked to meet them here suddenly they heard "Sorry I am late." They turned their heads to see a blonde hair that was up in a bun and green eyed lady in a business suit running towards them. Seto was the one who spoke first "Who are you?" he asked

"Oh me I am Lina and I am going to be your manager for the next 6 months now let's go inside." She said as she walked into the building she stopped only to check if they were following when she saw they were she continued then she stopped in a green room that had a TV screen that was showing a concert they sat down and watched the concert they just had finished a song when they heard "Thank you everyone for coming to this concert now with great pleasure let me introduce the band you have been waiting for Puzzle." All of the sudden the crowd began to cheer so loud that it shook the building as three people walked out and went to their respected position then Seto saw someone he hadn't seen in 5 years walk out Josephine Katsuya when she came out the cheering became louder until she raised her hand then everyone became quiet as she spoke "Thank you everyone for coming to our 3 year anniversary concert now let's start with our new song Black velvet." She said as the three other people started playing and she opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_

_Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky_

_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

_Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave_

_White lightning, bound to drive you wild_

_Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl_

_"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle_

_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you_

_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could_

_You do?_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

_If you please, if you please, if you please_

Seto had to admit she was good not good great he watched as the concert dragged on then they said goodnight as they went backstage seto was wondering why their substitute manger lina had brought them here would ask her and he got the chance sooner then he'd excepted as she walked in asked "So how did you like the concert?"

"It was good" Seto heard his bandmates say at once then he asked "Why did you bring us here."

"Oh that, I am the manager for puzzle. Now follow me and introduce you to them." Lina said as she walked out and they followed her to a new room all of the sudden they heard a voice "She's not going like this lina." As a small figure with tri color hair like Yami's and amethyst eyes came out. "Yep" they heard from two other people as they walked out one had long white hair and brown eyes the other had sandy blonde hair and violet eyes then they heard lina say "Well she's going to have to deal with it."

"Oh yes let me introduce you." Lina said as she pointed out each girl "this is the band's lead guitarist yugi mouto, this is the band's keytarist ryou bakura, and this the band's drummer Malik ishara." Yugi had tri colored hair that went down to mid back and was up in ponytail and amethyst eyes, Ryou had white hair that went down to mid-thigh and brown eyes, and Malik had sandy blonde hair that went down to her waist and violet eyes. Yami, bakura, and marik couldn't help but think that these women were the most beautiful people that had met. But then they saw they were glaring at Seto and became jealous of him until Seto asked "Who's she?"

"Me" I ethereal voice answered from the shadows as they looked over to where the voice came from they saw their lead singer eyes go impossibly wide as he asked "Josephine?"

"Nice to see you too Seto" answered the voice as she step out from the shadows.


End file.
